Use Somebody
by PrettyAverageFangirl
Summary: Molly Hooper did not know what to expect when she made a call to Jim Moriarty. But she knew she didn't expect what she got- Sebastian Moran. Rated T for language and domestic abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm 100% new to this, and I just had to get this idea out there. Inspired by a lovely RP I did a while ago.**

**Please don't be too harsh with me; I'm so nervous about posting this! Not quite sure how I intend to go with this; I suppose it depends on the interest shown.**

**Rated T for language, mentions of domestic abuse and connotation of sexual abuse.**

**Grammar mistakes are inevitable. Actually, general mistakes are inevitable. Characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle/BBC Sherlock/Me.**

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper had always been a quiet girl. She was the quiet, only child in the Hooper family. She was the quiet, lonely girl at school who just didn't quitefit in with her peers. She was the quiet girl in medical school who chose to study the anatomy of dead bodies. She was the quiet girl completely infatuated with the great consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. Molly Hooper was quiet. Molly Hooper was quiet now, hiding from the world what her current boyfriend- Daniel Pegg- had done to her. As she sat with her aching head resting uneasily in the corner of her once peaceful and serene front room, Molly knew she had a decision to make. She couldn't go to the police. No. It was too shameful. Molly had hid the bruises well; long sleeve shirts certainly did the trick. But no. Molly couldn't go to the police, because in her heart of hearts, Molly knew Daniel would come back for her. And if he found out she'd called the police on him… It was unspeakable, unthinkable in Molly's mind of what he may do to her. So Molly decided to stop this pain, but in a way that meant Daniel <em>wouldn't<em> come back for her. Because he couldn't come back for her. Because he would be dead.

Yes.

Molly's shaking hands stopped wiping the tears from her cheeks as she stared at her mobile once more, as she prepared to make the call. The call to Jim Moriarty. After all- Molly couldn't get rid of Daniel herself. But Jim could. Jim would… Wouldn't he?

A final deep breath gave Molly the inner sanctuary of a promise of safety as she pressed the dial button. It was ironic, really. She was calling the most dangerous criminal mastermind in the world for safety. But at this moment, it was the only option.

Three dials later, Molly's heart stopped. Or in other words, the call was answered.

"…Hello?" That wasn't Jim's voice. But it was a voice Molly recognised. That was the voice of Sebastian Moran. It didn't matter that it wasn't Jim; Molly still knew the man on the other side of the phone call was very, very dangerous. And probably far less merciful to Molly than what Jim would be, but she couldn't be sure.

However- Molly had hope. She had met Sebastian Moran once before. Of course, she had no idea of his true identity, in that beautiful time in her life that she hadn't known Jim's either. Jim from IT had simply insisted they pair met, and on a quiet July night, Jim introduced Molly and Sebastian, in a dimly lit pub where Molly and Jim had spent their first date. Of course, Molly had no inclination that the man she shook hands with was an assassin.

After being brought into the light Jim's true identity, Molly decided it was time she did her research. After hours of being interviewed by the police, they'd finally let her go sometime at 3am in the morning. DI Lestrade had been easy on her, just making sure she didn't know anything about Jim's whereabouts. Molly has to admit, being her did have its advantages. They were quaint, but convincing DI Lestrade she'd dropped her phone down the toilet and lost his number didn't take much effort. Molly assured the Yard she knew nothing- because she didn't. But even then, in a room with people who could arrest her instantly; she lied and didn't give them Jim's number. Instead, once they released her, Molly made her way home shattered, alone, confused and more than anything terrified. She'd dumped Jim the second she was informed of what Sherlock had described 'criminal web', and truthfully, Jim took it well. Too well. A nod, smirk, and simple 'Goodbye, Molly Hooper' was all she got, and at that, James Moriarty walked out of her life. And right now, Molly was regrettably giving him the permission to walk right back in. It wasn't until 10am that it struck Molly that she could do some research on Sebastian- she wasn't going to tell the police; but she wanted information, for her own sanity.

"H-Hello…" Molly rolled her eyes as she muffled a greeting to Sebastian through her sobs- she had promised herself beforehand that she wouldn't cry, but it was useless. She was finally going to tell someone. And it was going to be Sebastian Moran, whether she liked it or not. "It's… It's Molly Hooper, I'm sure you don't remember me."

"Jesus, Molly are you alright? Of course I remember you. Are you… crying?" There was something about the concern lining Sebastian's deep voice that slightly soothed Molly.

"I'm… Yes, I was wondering if Jim was there…" She was being stupid. Of _course _Jim wasn't there, and even if he were, he wouldn't care.

"No, he's out on… business. Moll, what's wrong? Tell me." Frustration blatantly echoed in Sebastian's tones as he spoke to Molly over the phone. Over what, Molly couldn't be certain. But certain tranquillity aired Sebastian, as unusual as it were. But it was true; Molly was happy she was speaking to someone who made her feel so calm.

"I… I've got a problem." Molly gulped, preparing herself to speak the words of why she was making this call. Molly was about to confess what Daniel had done to her. With a deep breath, Molly closed her eyes and continued. "…I've been seeing someone… Someone who has done some…" Molly's voice cracked, but in a futile attempt to remain strong, she proceeded. "…. Very bad things. To me."

A pause. A very faint, almost inaudible growl met Molly's ears through the device. "…What. Molly, tell me… What… What bad things?"

Another deep breath. Another pause. Another gulp. "He's… been hurting me. And he… He…" It was simple and straight forward, Molly just couldn't say the… Other thing. It was too painful. Just too humiliating. "Please… Please just help me; I can't go to the police, please, please…" Inside her hammering chest, Molly could feel her heart rate increase as she pulled her knees even closer to her chest, clenching her muscles in a feeble attempt to restrain shaking.

"Molly, don't leave your house. I'm coming over. Stay where you are." There was urgency in Sebastian's voice that shocked Molly, his words sounded upset. No not upset- Angry. He sounded very, _very_ angry. Molly breathed an OK down the line to Moran as she hung up the phone, dropping it beside her as she curled tighter into a ball. Hyperventilation was becoming a common occurrence for Molly, and right now, it seemed nothing but appropriate. She'd finally done it. She'd finally given someone just an idea of the horrors that had been tormenting her waking and sleeping moments over the past 4 months. Truly- Daniel had seemed a nice man- Molly never would have gotten involved with someone as corrupt as Daniel knowingly. Daniel had decent money, was handsome, strong. In summation, Daniel seemed totally and utterly harmless. But 2 months into the relationship, he lost his way, and a lot of money at the bank. He became stressed. He became stressed to the point of pure and unquenchable anger, with only one thing to let his anger out on. Molly. If she guessed correctly, Daniel would probably be down at some pub right now getting drunk. If it had been a usual night, he'd come home tonight pretty much off his face, cursing the world, and ultimately letting his rage out on Molly. This thought ran through her mind as she heard the door unlock, and a person, definitely male, step inside.

"…Molly? Molly where are you?" Relief coursed through her veins as she recognised the warm voice of Sebastian Moran, beyond exhilarated with peace that Daniel hadn't been the one in her home.

"…Here." Slowly, Molly began to uncurl from her ball in the corner of her front room, as Sebastian laid his eyes on her weak frame. However excruciating, Molly clung onto the wall as she pulled herself up into a stance, biting harshly down on her gums to retain tears from the pain this was causing her. "I… Hi, Sebastian."

Seb's eyes widened as he watched the broken girl stand opposite him, and immediately realized the enormity of what Molly had confessed to him. She was hurt definitely far worse than what he'd imagined. Molly. Sweet, adorable Molly had been hurt by some sick bastard. Seb couldn't say he hadn't hurt his fair share- beyond his fair share of humans in his life, but hurting an innocent woman to this extent meant whoever did this were sure to rot in hell- a fate Sebastian had always accepted he was doomed. As anger plummeted through his system, Seb swore he'd be the one to put him there.

"Jesus, Kitten, here…" Gulping down his rage, Seb swiftly made his way across Molly's front room and held her steadily, careful not to damage any possible injuries. "Where has he…? What has he done to you?"

With a sniff and a gulp, Molly slowly undid the scarf around her neck, showing a collarbone and shoulders littered with bruises and cuts here and there. Slowing her actions, Molly also began rolling up her sleeves to show yellow, blue, and black bruises along her fragile, delicate arms. "I… He… He did this."

Seb could feel his skin lurch and insides flip with pure rage at what he was seeing. Clenching his fists, Seb took a deep, toothy breath of anger and cleared his throat. "…How long. How long has he been doing this?"

"I… I… About 2 months. I don't know… I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? _You're _sorry? Molly, you have nothing to be sorry for! The sick bastard who did this to you has something to be _sorry_ for. Kitten, you're coming with me. I am not; I am_ not_ going to let him hurt you, ever again." Seb finished with a deep breath of bewilderment and ran his hands through his light hair. "Sorry for shouting, I… There's a car outside. I'll get someone to pack your things. Don't argue-you're safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again. Over my dead body. I swear to you, no one is going to hurt you again."

Gently, as if afraid to break a china doll, Seb placed an arm gently round Molly, and slowly lead her out through the back door, into a black, tainted windowed Mercedes sitting with an omnipotent presence over the cobbled road behind Molly's house. Soon enough, they were sitting in the back, after Sebastian had half lead, half carried Molly to the door, careful to avoid any of her injures.

"…I… Thank you." Molly looked up at Sebastian, who was sitting on her right looking out the windows of the purring Mercedes. Molly could clearly see had his fists balled, showing light veins over his scarred, and muscular arms. "…For doing this. Thank you." Molly mumbled, as per usual, and absentmindedly began to circle her left wrist with her right hand fingers, tracing delicate patterns over the paintings of pain inflicted by Simon Pegg. The gut wrenching echoes of what she'd been through.

Sebastian looked at Molly, sweet, adorable, _good hearted_ Molly who sat on the left side of Sebastian. She deserved none of this. She deserved happiness, someone who would treat her right. Molly was good. Molly deserved better. Molly deserved the best. Why couldn't people see that? She was beautiful, quiet, kind, adorable beyond comprehension, dainty, pure, everything Sebastian wasn't. Okay- Sebastian _was_ pretty beautiful. A _lot_ beautiful, actually. Hundreds of girls had whispered that to Seb in the dead of the night as Seb shared a bed with countless females over his 33 years, none of which had stayed around. In the end, Seb always grew tired. One hot girl after the next. None of them were right for him. But Sebastian wasn't a good man. Seb knew that his conscience was bloody, his hands the hands of a killer. Seb hated himself, it was simple. "… It's fine." Not a very interesting line, but Seb was too immersed in his thoughts of how many ways he could put the bastard who did this to Molly in enough pain for justice to be met. Seb didn't know how he'd do it, but all he was certain of was that soon, the man who'd put Molly in this pain would soon wish he'd never been born.

Seb knew the journey was a long one, and however there was only 5 minutes left until Molly and he arrived at his apartment, he just couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Kitten…" He looked up at the girl sitting parallel him, ignoring the overwhelming urge to hold her close, to stop her shaking and tell her everything was OK now, that he was there, that he would protect her. "… There was something you were going to say. You said he hurt you, and then you trailed off what… What were you going to say?"

Molly winced and closed her eyes furtively; she knew this question would arise. She had learned to handle the physical pain she'd been through during this whole ordeal, but not the emotional. Not the thing that had affected her the most. The scar that wouldn't fade. "He…" Looking up, and for the first time, Molly met Sebastian's eye. No words were spoken; there was no need. The look in Molly's eyes spoke it all. The worry that Sebastian had was now confirmed. Sebastian Moran wasn't a good man. He'd accepted that about himself. But there are some crimes, some disgusting unforgivable crimes that would never but justifiable, and Sebastian would never commit. The thought that someone could possible do such a thing to someone so good, so honest, so kind, was wrong. There were no other words. It was just _wrong._

And then that moment ended. The soft purr of the engine stopped, and Molly finally broke the eye contact by dropping her gaze to her knees, fumbling open her seatbelt, careful not to do anything too drastic, she didn't want any further injuries. Seb paused, and in a moment was out of the car and helping Molly out of the passenger door at the other side. Seeing his effort made something in Molly stir. For the first time in months, a small smile cracked onto Molly's face as she let Seb wrap his arm around her, meaning she didn't have to put too much weight on her injured body.

Molly looked about her surroundings in awe, ahead of her stood a minimalistic wooden apartment surrounded by and array of forestry and a pool along the far right side of the patio.

"You… This is really. You have a really nice house." It was truly beautiful, simplistic. Understated but perfect. It didn't take Molly much of a deduction to work out that Jim probably bought this place for Seb.

"Thanks. We're still in London, just on the outskirts. Here…" Sebastian paused as he gently rested Molly down on the ground as he unlocked the front door, reaching in his pocket for his keys. From Molly's view, she could clearly see a gun sitting in Sebastian's pocket.

Sebastian didn't miss a thing, and noticed instantly the uneasy gaze Molly was giving his pocket, guessing that she'd obviously seen the gun. "Don't worry, its protocol, Jim insists all employees and associates carry one at all times." He finished with a reassuring smile as he unlocked the door, leading Molly into the apartment that Molly could have only seen in pictures. The geek inside her instantly thought of the Cullen house, it had that minimalistic beauty about it.

A smile again cracked onto Molly's features, causing the fading black eye over her right eye receive a wash of hurt, immediately resulting in Molly's face to wince in pain.

Again, Sebastian was sharp at noticing Molly's hurt. Seb instantly ached at seeing Molly's pain. Every time he looked at her (which was slowly becoming more and more frequent), he could see just that much clearer how badly she'd been hurt, and it made Sebastian's insides rage. The world was a terrible place. Why should he live a life of money and (practically) no pain, and someone as innocent as Molly had this inflicted upon her? A wave similar to brotherly protection overcame Seb as he led her into the front room, gently resting a hand on the nape of her back, guiding her to sit on the couch, again, cautious of her injures.

"Wait here, I'll be back. I need to make a call."

And at that, Sebastian stood, nodding at the broken angel sitting on the couch below him and swiftly left the room, pulling out his iPhone. He certainly had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, people actually read. Thank you for the critique and reviews, I'll be sure to continue this story, the plot bunnies have multiplied.**

**This chapter includes some insight as to why Sebastian has such defensiveness over Molly, my attempt at building some suspense, and everyone's favourite consulting criminal. ;)**

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty chuckled down the line as Sebastian began to explain to him how he'd managed to get himself into his current situation.<p>

"So, what you're telling me is that you've simultaneously saved Molly from an abusive relationship and gotten a job out of it? Not too bad, Moran."

"Sir, it's not like that. It's not a job; she's not exactly a client, is she? I'm trying to bring justice; you should see her, boss." The images of Molly's broken frame evaded Sebastian's mind as she paced the hallway of his apartment, he'd calmed considerably after taking several drags of his third cigarette of the day.

"Well I hope you're having fun playing knight in shining armour, Sebastian. Buuuuuuuut, you know what this means though, right?" Jim's Irish voice may have been transmitted to Seb over a mobile phone, but nevertheless his voice felt like a snake whispering right into his ear.

"Sir, I can't." Seb had been worrying this would happen. Actually, in total reality, Seb knew this would happen, but turned a blind eye to it. Just one hour ago, Seb's only priority had been to save Molly Hooper from that waste of air, low life bastard who did… What he'd done to her. Now his priority would be to save her from Jim. "I won't."

For one of the few times in Jim Moriarty's 34 years, he was surprised. His employees didn't deny him a command. They just didn't. This was why the prospect of Sebastian Moran disobeying him was all the more interesting. "Sebastian, don't make me want to kill my favourite sniper. She's seen and knows too much. You don't have to make it painful, just put a bullet in her head." The accentuation on the last few words made Sebastian's skin crawl.

Seb's stomach churned. He was at a stalemate. Jim was right, in theory Molly did know too much; she had his Jim's mobile number, a vague idea as to at least where Sebastian lived, which ultimately, given time (alright, and the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes) could potentially lead them to Jim. But Sebastian couldn't kill Molly. There were no ifs, no buts. Even though Sebastian could easily take the handgun from his pocket and shoot Molly in the back of the head without her even realizing, it just wasn't an option. But that only meant something far, far worse. There was something else. If Sebastian didn't kill Molly, there was only one other thing that could be done.

"Sebastian, you know you'll have to do it. Just kill the girl." Jim's voice sounded like a school teacher patronising a pupil. It was unspoken; but Jim and Sebastian knew there was another choice. Sebastian wouldn't kill Molly; he'd made that decision the second he pressed the dial button to make this very call. He was literally deciding Miss. Hooper's fate for her. Not killing Molly meant only one thing. She would have to work for Jim Moriarty. And that made Seb want to vomit.

"Well judging by this silence I'm assuming you're having a simply heart aching battle with your conscience, Moran. Do tell me when you've made a decision, this could prove rather interesting!"

With that, Seb heard Jim hang up the phone, leaving Seb to make one of the most difficult decisions of his life. Molly Hooper deserved none of this. Molly had no inclination, but before she had even met 'Jim from IT' Sebastian had been following Molly by Jim's orders. 7 months ago, Seb was asked by Jim to find someone close enough to Holmes to give Jim a chance of interacting with the detective, but not someone close enough to him cause suspicion. After following Holmes' general routine as to where he frequently spent his time other than at a crime scene, it was clear to Seb that Molly Hooper was the perfect candidate for the job. It had taken Seb little under a week to report back to Jim that she was the key to Holmes, so Jim ordered Sebastian to simply watch the girl.

And watch Seb did.

He watched the way Molly would fiddle with her hair when Holmes would barge into her morgue to steal body parts. He watched the way Molly stuttered on her words when speaking to cashiers when she went shopping. He watched the way she hung her head when walking through crowds on her way to work. He watched the way Molly's cheeks would flush when someone- anyone would speak to her. Which made the decision Sebastian was faced with that much harder. How could a person decide that fate of someone; being condemned to a life of crime and violence, or death?

Sebastian lethargically ran his hands through his light and golden dishevelled hair, tugging on the ends harshly, as if it would resolve the situation. This was his fault. No- it was the fault of the disgusting worthless git who had done this to Molly. But the situation now was much worse.

Taking a breath, Seb closed his eyes harshly and made his way back to the room where he'd left Molly. Pausing outside, Seb took the door handle in his hands and sighed, dropping his head and resting his forehead against the wooden doorframe with a bubbling feeling of angst in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, Sebastian opened the door handle, expectedly silent as a tiger hunting its prey.

Sebastian felt his insides turn. Molly had her back to him, curled in a ball and looking up at the bookshelves. He watches as her thumb encircles a particularly large hand-shaped bruise on the top of Molly's left arm. He'd made his decision, and he sure as hell wasn't happy with it. But he wasn't going to bring that up now.

"Molly," the sound of Sebastian's voice made Molly jump and spin, but as she realized it was he, her face softened with relief. It still gave Seb an ache in his chest that she still didn't feel entirely safe. "I've spoken to Jim; you can stay with me until this is sorted." Well, that was a lie. Molly wouldn't be leaving Sebastian. Sebastian wouldn't be so… So alone anymore. Somewhere deep inside Seb, he felt something. Happiness? The loathing he felt for himself was too intense for him to feel happiness, but something was there. And he was disgusted himself. He was happy that Molly had a life or death choice ahead of her? Even worse- it wasn't a choice, because she decision had been made for her. Something inside Sebastian was stirring; the only true emotion Sebastian was familiar with was self-hatred. But here, something long forgotten was moving inside Seb.

He wouldn't break this news to Molly yet. She'd suffered enough for one day. One lifetime. A thousand lifetimes.

"Oh, that's… Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you, for everything." A ghost of a smile became of Molly's face, looking up to Sebastian with the most gratitude she'd felt towards another human being in her life. "I was wondering, I… Please can I use your bath? I have some cuts from, y-you know, and I just wanted to… You know, attend to them, please, if I can, please…" Molly could feel her cheeks flushing at her schoolgirl style stammering, dropping her head and biting her bottom lip with self-annoyance.

The smile Sebastian was now wearing from Molly's stammering just couldn't be controlled. "Or course you can, Molly. Do you, uh…" Pausing, Seb brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "…. Need some help getting up the stairs?"

As per usual, Molly blushed and nodded in reply, as Sebastian made his way over to her and slid his arms underneath Molly's knees and back, smiling as he felt her porcelain white arms encircle his neck.

Sebastian and Molly travelled in silence as Seb carried the worryingly light Molly up the stairs and down the top floor corridor to his bathroom. Feeling Molly's steady breathing, and the fluttering of her eyelashes against Seb's skin made the smile Seb so rarely wore re-emerge onto his features.

Settling Molly gently onto the chair of his bathroom, Seb wore an almost nervous smile as he leaned over the bath to run it.

"You don't deserve this." A short silence had become between Molly and Seb as they waited for the bath to run, this sudden making of conversation catching Molly off-guard.

"I… Daniel didn't think so. He'd always say I was 'asking for it'." Molly cringed at herself; why did she have such a natural ability to say the perfectly wrong thing?

Sebastian looked up to Molly from the other side of the bathroom, staring intently into Molly's face with such hatred for this man who'd dare taking something so good and pure to completely deface it. "Don't believe any word that man ever said to you. What he did to you…" Sebastian never finished that sentence. He simply dropped his head and furrowed his brow, turning his attention to the bath and decided it was just about ready. "It's ready." Sebastian raised his head and stood, nodding awkwardly at Molly with a whisper of what may have been a smile.

Slowly, Molly stood from the chair. In a second, Molly clenched her teeth and gasped in pain as a sickening shooting hurt coursed through her right leg, tumbling to lean on the wall with tears pricking in the corners of her hazel eyes.

Instinctively, Sebastian shot to Molly and held her upright. "Jesus, Molly don't. Let me help, you're too hurt." Steading Molly, Sebastian met her eye as she nodded in her usual dainty way.

With all the delicacy Sebastian could muster, he slowly removed Molly's cardigan, silently as the night. It was, as far as Sebastian could remember, one of the most intimate yet painful moments of his life. For every item of clothing Sebastian removed, more bruises were revealed, more marks of what had been done to her were shown, legs exposing an array of bruises and cuts, distinct hands bruising across Molly's hips, scars littering Molly's delicate shoulders. Finally, Sebastian finished helping Molly. Standing completely naked, Molly bit her lip, no words needed to be said. Neither of the pair felt anything needed to be said; she'd exposed herself entirely to him, all the reminders of what had happened to her.

Gently as ever, Sebastian slid his arms around Molly, handling her with the care of a china doll, and lowered her into the bath.

Still silence.

Sebastian met Molly's eye, for a fraction of a second as he left the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is Chapter two! I tried as best as I could to make that last section more a scene of intimacy and less of sexuality. I probably failed. Meh, you win some you lose some! Chapter three will be up soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Molly's mind almost couldn't comprehend the past 3 hours of her life. In fact- it couldn't. She'd been freed from Daniel. She would never have to see him again. Ever. She'd made a phone call to the most dangerous criminal mastermind in the world. She'd arranged to have a man _killed_. She'd been rescued by _Sebastian Moran. _Molly didn't know what to predict once she made the decision to call Jim, but she assumed rejection. It was what she was used to. But Sebastian Moran was the last thing she imagined. She'd been rescued by a _killer, _someone who _killed _people for a living. Employment in the line of taking the life from another human being. _And she felt safe._ It was a complete paradox, but it was the reality of it.

As she sat unmoving in Sebastian's bath, much to her dismay, her mind travelled to a place that she'd tried with all she had to cut permanently out of her memory, something John had mentioned that Sherlock did with the _solar system. _But she couldn't.

The night this began never would leave her. Those moments during the day where some everyday stimulus would trigger the memory of the first time Daniel ever hurt her. When she'd finally manage sleep when Daniel was out drinking and he'd weave his way into her nightmares. _It wouldn't leave her._

"Daniel, Daniel it's OK. Things will work out; the bank will be fine, don't worry about it." Molly wouldn't say so; but she could already tell something was amiss. He'd mumbled through his drunken slurs about issues at the bank, but just his intoxication told her that this was a new level of problematic.

"Just _leave it, _Molly, for _Christ's sake, _just do me a favour and _fuck off_." Daniel's snapping at her sent a shiver down her spine, calm, sweet, poised Daniel just didn't act like that.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Molly sat on her couch with her legs crossed, feeling her cheeks flush and tears begin to from in her eyes. He'd be OK; he'd just had too much to drink. He'd wake up in the morning apologising like crazy, kissing her as he usually did. Everything would be OK. Everything.

"Oh you're _sorry! _That makes it all OK then, insignificant little Molly is _sorry _and the world is in balance again. _Fucking FANTASTIC." _A single tear rolled down Molly's crimson cheeks as she watched Daniel fumble around her apartment in his intoxicated state, and could feel her body begin to paralyze with fear over that was happening.

"Oh, darling Molly is _crying,_ do you want me to _apologize _to you, Love? I'm so _fucking _sorry." All of a quick sudden Molly's limbs became mobile and in a frantic movement began to back up into the couch in a scare attempt to get away from this man. "Oh _darling, _are you _afraid _of me? I'll give you something to be _afraid _of, then."

Other than a sharp and agonising tugging pain in the back of her head, Molly wasn't sure exactly what had happened. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was Daniel's face as he threw her by her hair into the wall with such a force she blacked out.

It doesn't take much telling that that wasn't the only time Daniel hurt Molly.

* * *

><p>Molly opened her eyes with an overwhelming sense of alertness as she looked about her surroundings at lightning speed. She was still in Sebastian's bath, though the water had become disturbingly cold; she was so immersed in her memories that she'd forgotten time was apparent. But the cold didn't bother Molly; time spent at the morgue often resulted in what to most people felt like arctic conditions, so she willingly bathed herself in the coldness of the bath.<p>

Closing her eyes harshly, and biting down on her gums to the point of almost drawing blood, Molly grabbed she sides of the bath and maneuvered herself out of the bath to the point of such intense pain that her limbs shook.

It came to Molly's attention that on the stool where she'd sat whilst Seb ran her bath were a change of clothes that consisted of a pair of Sebastian's old sweatpants and what could only be described as the nicest smelling drawstring sweatshirt Molly had ever encountered.

Molly stood dry and clothed, shaking not from the coldness that had been the bath but at the intenseness of the memory she'd re-awoken from a corner of her mind that Molly honestly never wished to enter. Realizing she felt relatively better than what she had, Molly let out the bath and left the bathroom, her hair almost dried in her natural curls and tugging on the sleeves of Sebastian's sweatshirt.

Molly wandered through the apartment silently, and a soft smile erupted onto her face as she heard the half-distinguishable snores of Sebastian coming from downstairs. Gulping, Molly gripped the railing of the steps and made her way down the staircase, she'd relieved much of her pain in cleaning her cuts and relaxing her muscles, the most significant pain being the ever lingering pain throughout Molly's left leg.

Slowly and noiselessly, Molly tentatively opened the door to the front room where Sebastian lay across the couch with one arm folded over his chest and the other lingering off the edge, his fingers brushing the floor of the carpet in tune with his breathing. She didn't know why, but just for a second longer, Molly watch Sebastian in her slumber, his face had considerably softened, taking at least 5 years off his handsome face; he looked distinctly more relaxed than Molly had ever seen him. It was… nice. To see him this calm. Not that it was anything new, but Molly didn't know what to do with herself. She was in the apartment of a killer; an assassin. She was wearing his clothes. She was using his bath. _But she felt safe. _

Molly jumped at the buzzing of Sebastian's phone which promptly awoke him with a frustrated growl, before settling his eyes on Molly, widening with concern.

"Molly, are you OK? God, I fell asleep, didn't I? I should've stayed up to help you, oh God, I'm sorry…" What struck Molly was Sebastian genuinely seemed sorry. What did he have to be sorry for?

"What? I'm fine; I'm feeling a lot better, actually. Thank you, um, for…" Molly gestured to her clothes awkwardly, smiling a half smile up to Seb with contempt. "… Yeah, the clothes. Thank you."

Sebastian smiled as he retrieved the phone from his pocket. It quickly faded.

_Wonder what decision you've made, Mr. Moran. Tick tock! – JM_

Seb closed his eyes in frustration and guilt as he put the phone back into his pocket, sitting upright on the couch and placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his temple.

"Is everything alright, Sebastian?" Being overly worried was a natural instinct for Molly, and seeing Sebastian looking so at war with himself made her feel uneasy. "You look distressed, is something wrong?"

"Molly, I…" Sebastian had past experience in breaking news to people before, but not like this. He knew how to tell government officials they had 30 seconds to run before the Semtex in his office were to explode. Not how to tell a girl as innocent as Molly Hooper she was being forced into a life of danger against her will. "Jim's got a condition on you staying her, I… I'm not sure how to say it."

"Tell me what's wrong…" Molly's stomach lurched at the mention of Jim's name; if there was an issue concerning him it didn't take Molly a second guess to learn it was serious.

"I don't want you to, it's not right." Sebastian's just about coherent mumbles were more reassurance to himself as appose to Molly. "Jim has a belief that you… Know too much about him. And you know what he does, he's like Sherlock. Consulting Criminal. But because you know what you do…" Seb pursed his lips and draw a sharp breath between his clenched teeth. "Jim wants you to work for him."

Molly was stunned into silence. Work for Jim Moriarty? The idea was incomprehensible; Molly couldn't work for Jim. _How _could she work for Jim? What use could she possibly _be? _"But…" Molly knew full well the answer to her following question, and gravely continued. "What if I… Don't want to?"

Sebastian met Molly's eye with the expression of a wounded man. He hated himself. He hated the bastard who laid a finger on Molly. He hated Jim for forcing her into this situation. He hated the unfairity of the world and how this could be happening to Molly.

Just the look of solemnity Sebastian gave Molly confirmed what she already knew. Without looking Sebastian in the eye, Molly replied with just one single nod of the head.

Molly Hooper had said yes.

Molly Hooper was going to work for Jim Moriarty.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! <strong>

**Ah, I so didn't like writing the Daniel and Molly scene. :( Chapter 4 soon!**

**Thank you for the reviews; very highly appreciated! **


End file.
